My Savior, My Guardian Angel
by MeaninglessMelaniex0
Summary: 13 year old, Melanie Layna Lee runs off with her bestfriend and gets ditched. She runs into a bad situation and is saved by who she refers to as her "Guardian Angel." OC and Randy Orton. Other WWE Superstars and a few OC's adding in progress
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so don't be to harsh on the reviews if you do review This sparked in my mind when my friend and I were talking about if my dad was Randy Orton xD R&R and Enjoy:**

* * *

Loud panting, loud clicking of foot steps, and seductive hollers from behind me; That was all I could hear that dark night. This man looked of in his late 30's, resembling somewhat of a hobo. Disgusted by ever word he said, I ran as fast as I could, any direction away from him.

-_**Earlier that night**_-

"Hey Mel! You commin' or what?" Tommy yelled from outside, leaning against his car, waiting. "Dang it, HOLD ON!" Melanie came out, slipping her hoodie on. "Melanie, you better get your ass back in this house!" yelled her mother, storming out of the house. Under her voice came out a few curses before getting in the car with Tommy, Driving off to the arena where RAW was taking place that night. "Ugh, why does she freakin' care?!" Melanie blurted out to her best friend as he drove. "She just cares about you, Mel." Tommy was Melanie's best friend since middle school. He was two years older than her, now 16. Tommy was in high school, leaving Melanie in her last year of middle school. He was regretting taking her to RAW that night because of the consequences that she would face when he returned her home. Since they didn't attend the same school anymore, they decided to take this chance to hang out again. Melanie sat there in silence, looking out the window the whole drive there.

Melanie Layna Lee was a young girl. 13 years old, turning 14 in the next month. Even thought she was young, she looked much older than she really was. She had all the curves in the right places, thin but not to the extent of "anorexic", standing about 5'3, long brunette hair to her elbows, and beautiful green eyes. She didn't take much pride in her "beauty," hiding it under her 2 sizes larger hoodie with her tomboy attitude. Being said she was a tomboy, she had a wrestling obsession. Her mother and step-father didn't like her being interested with it because it affected her academic skills. They were education driven and strict at that; being strict only when they needed to be. Her parents loved her with all their hearts, but she didn't understand it quite yet. They helped her all they could with any and every problem but she kept pushing them away, avoiding the awkward feeling she got around them.

Now at the arena, the two bestfriends shared laughs, boo's, cheering, and suspense from the show. After the show, Melanie had gone to the restroom with Tommy waiting for her outside the arena. Once outside, she saw her best friend smoking a cigarette with a beer in his hand. She never like it when people drank and smoke underage. With that, she stormed up to him, snatching the cigarette from his hand and knocking the beer down. She furiously yelled at him "WHAT THE HELL TOMMY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD DO TO YOU?!" He glared at her and took out another cigarette about to light it. She snatched that one away and took his lighter too. He must of picked up this habit from high school with her not watching what what he does. "Aye, give that back bitch" he must have been too drunk to notice her. She was shocked at his words. He never spoke to her like that before. After saying that he walked away to his car, leaving Melanie.

Melanie was upset and yet mad at Tommy. How was she going to get home? She wasn't going to risk her life riding back with Tommy and she wasn't going to call her parents up. She stood there for a good while and decided to find someone safe that was leaving to take her home. Bad choice. Walking around teary eyed, looking for a somebody, someone yanked on her arm. "Hey there Little Miss, you seemed lost. Would you like me to help you?" A devious smile came across the man's face. He stenched of beer and his appearance was horrid. "Get your hands off of me!" I yelled at him, furious. He pulled me closer to his body. "Hey now, I ain't gunna hurt ya. But then it ain't a guarantee."

-_**End**_-

I was now cornered in the back on the arena, now where else to run. Closer and closer this man got. I was terrified. In that moment that I had, I prayed to God that he would send me something, someone, to save me. Just as he was getting near me, a backstage door open. It was dark so I couldn't recognized this man. All I could see was that he had a fit body and was about 6'4. He glanced at me and the other man and noticed what was going on. The 'rapist' yelled for mystery man to get out of his way, but this man pushed him away. "Hey buddy, get out of my way, I'm busy," was what the rapist said. "Busy? You better step away and get out of here before you get hurt. You're not getting anywhere near her." Aggravated, the rapist attempted to push him away but the mystery man shoved him to the ground. "What the hell did I tell you?! I said get your ass out of here!" The rapist threw a punch to the mystery man's face and he returned it, throwing throwing kicks and punches to the rapist's face and stomach. Finishing it, the mystery man kicked him in the crotch as hard as he could, leaving him scrunched up on the ground in pain. With all the strength he had left, he got up and ran out of sight. "You're not raping anybody anymore now buddy! You can count on it!"

This mystery man turned around and started walking towards me. Who was he? Did God send him or was it just a coincidence? Is he my prayer, my "Guardian Angel"? "Hey, he's gone now. Are you okay?" He said to me with a concerned tone in his voice. As he stepped closer, he stepped into the small, beaming light and I realized who had just saved me. My jaw slightly dropped, surprised at who was standing infront of me. It was no one other than the "Legend Killer," **Randy Orton**.

* * *

_What will happen with Melanie? What's with this whole "Guardian Angel" thing? What's up with Tommy? Where are those responsible parents? _

**Hope you liked it! I'll be working on the next few chapters and I'll put up Chapter 2 after/if I get a few good reviews. Thanks for reading:**

- **destinedx ** 3**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! They're highly appreciated :) This chapter will be a bit longer so, yeah. And sorry for the slow update.

Read, review, and enjoy :)

* * *

After what had just happened, I was traumatized. I was shaking, only managing to nod my head when he asked me if I was okay. "Ca..can I g-go with y-you?" I asked still shaking. I was desperate for safety at that moment and since it was Randy who saved me, I felt safest with him. He gave me a nod with a comforting smile, understanding that I needed someone with me. "Yes you can. I don't want you running around getting into anymore trouble now, Babygirl." a little chuckle escaped his lips. Babygirl? No one has ever called me that besides my biological father, and it's been a while since I heard it. 

"Where are your parents?" Randy asked me for about the 7th on our way to his car with no answer from me either times. I didn't want to answer him cause I thought he would take me back when I didn't want to. We got in the car and he had started the ignition, then heading down the highway. Randy had no other clue where to take me so he decided to take me back with him to his hotel. On the drive, I sat quietly looking out the window, thinking about what was to come. Randy glanced over at me and saw my troubled look. "Hey, don't worry, Babygirl. I'm here to protect you now." he said placing a hand on my shoulder with another comforting smile. I looked up at him then looked down, "But will you always be?" I said in a scared, low tone. There was no answer from him. With that, I felt my whole word was breaking down. A single tear ran down my cheek , followed by a whole show of waterworks. "Hey, hey now. Don't cry. Shh, shh.. It's okay." he said rubbing my arm, repeating those words trying to comfort me. I continued to cry, tuning him out.

Finally arriving at the hotel, I was still crying my heart out. Randy got out of car then rushed to my side, opening the door. He unbuckled my seat belt and carried me out of the car. I scrunched my body against his, I didn't want him to let me go. He grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, then locked up the car. There was Randy, walking into the hotel, with a 13 year old year in his arms crying like a baby. Odd picture, right? He rushed us up to his room, rubbing my back and repeating the comforting words. Once in the room, he sat down on the couch with me on his lap and my head on his chest, still crying but not as heavy. "Shhh.. shhhh.. Babygirl stop crying for me please?" It took a few moments but I stopped crying, now sniffling. Randy smiled "That's better now." I looked up at him.

I'm starting to believe that he's my prayer, my Guardian Angel. Who knew Randy could be such a kind and gentle man. He was nothing like he was on TV, personality wise. He's even starting to grow onto me as a father figure. Maybe he could adopt me and take me away from my par-.. No, he couldn't. Why do I hate my parents so bad? Is it cause I don't take love in? But I then I take it from everyone else. Maybe I'm just afraid, embarrassed to-.. no, no, NO! I'M NOT AFRAID! I'M NOT EMBARRASSED! I HATE MY PARENTS!

I looked back down. "Randy, I don't want to go home." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell he had a confused look at me. "Why not?" I didn't want him to ask, but I knew he would I just wish he didn't. "Just cause... I don't like it there." With my words and his commin sense, Randy thought that I had been abused by my parents. "Is it your parents?" I nodded. Now he was convinced that his theory was true, but yet, it wasn't. He put his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face him, making me look at him. "Are they abusing you?" I shook my head, indicating a no. He quickly pulled me into a hug. "Thank God! I hate people like that!" he said his last statement in a disgusted tone. "Why don't you want to go home?" I didn't answer. Randy sighed and thought I had been through enough that night. "You can stay with me, but only for tonight. I'm going to have to take you home tomorrow." I was having trouble breathing and about to cry again. "I'll be with you, it's okay. Don't cry Babygirl. If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you." Those last words stopped me. He smiled at me and got up, setting me back down on the couch. "Let's get you some more comfortable clothes to sleep in."

I walked out of the restroom; refreshed and changed. Randy had given me one of his shirts and shorts to wear. They were huge compared to my body! But then I was sort of use to clothes like that. Once coming out of the restroom, I sat back down on the couch looking around. "Where's Randy?" I thought to myself. Oh well. I laid down on the couch, getting lost in my thoughts. "Hungry?" Randy asked walking into the room with chinese food, breaking my thoughts. I shook my head "Not really." He put the food down on the coffee table then looked over at me. "C'mon, you gotta eat." He came over to the couch and picked me up to carry me to the chair next to the coffee table. "You're so light for a ,what, 15 year old. You need to eat Babygirl." Setting me down on the chair, I gave him a weird look. "Uh, I'm not 15. I'm 12." He shot a confused look back at me "What?! You're only 12?!" With his reaction, I broke out in laughter. "Yeah! Do I really look that much older?" He took a good look at me and nodded "Well yeah, durh." I lightly laughed as I broke a pair of chopsticks apart. "Crap, why'd I do that?" Randy gave me another confused look. "Do what?" I looked over to him "Broke the chopsticks apart to use them when I don't know how." He laughed at me "Are you serious? It's easy! Here lemme show you." With that, he took another pair of chopsticks, instructing me how to use them. Wow, no one has ever took the time to ever show me how to do something, not since Dad.

After eating and a mild conversation of nonsense, they began to clean up after themselves.

**Randy's POV**

I can't believe she's only 12. She's mature but she likes and knows how to have fun like a regular kid her age. She's carefree and she goes with whatever is there. She doesn't complain like most kids. After seeing the way she acts and talking to her for a short period of time, I feel like I've known her for forever. It's actually pretty fun talking to her and I wouldn't mind having her around with me all the time. Maybe even like a daughter. What? No. C' mon Randy, she has parents already. But why doesn't she like them? I might ask her later, she's in a fragile state right now and it seems she doesn't want to talk about them now. Maybe she might open up to me and tell me without asking. Just maybe...

I got up to throw my food away, looking over at her already cleaned up and laying on the bed._ You know, I never got her name. I should now, huh?_ I walked over to the bed and laid down next to her looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Babygirl, I just realized that I never got your name." I heard her giggle at me._ Meanie head_ "My name is Melanie, Melanie Layna Lee." _That's a cute name_, I thought to myself, smiling. "Well Mel-Mel, it's getting late and we gotta get you home tomorrow." _Mel-Mel?_ I lightly laughed to myself. _She's growing onto me. _After my moment to myself, I looked over at her and saw a mixture of emotions in her eyes. _Shit, I mentioned going home when she doesn't want to go. _I started to see tears form in her eyes. _Damnit, Randy you jackass _"Please don't Babygirl, I don't like seeing you cry." She gave me a little smile, wiping her eyes "Okay, I won't cry." She sniffled a little then surprised me with a hug. I accepted it and wrapped an arm around her and patting her back with another for a few good long moments. "Daddy gots you, there's nothing to worry about now." _Wait, what? Did I just say refer to myself as her Daddy? _

"Mel-Mel, did you hear that?" There was no answer from her. _Damnit! I screwed up again!_ "Babygirl, I'm sorry, I won't call myself that again to you I-" My words broke when I heard an odd noise. Like someone was having trouble breathing. I looked down to Melanie's head and I realized she was asleep. _Ha, who knew the kiddo snores. _I laughed to myself when I remember I was just freaking out a few moments ago.

I crawled up the bed to set Melanie down on the pillow. Just as I was about to get off the bed to go get myself sleep on the couch, I realized I couldn't get out._ Damn, she has strong grip_ I tried to get out a few times but she wouldn't budge. I sighed _Well, I doubt she's going to let go anytime soon so I guess I'm sleeping here. _I got under the sheets and blanket and threw them over Melanie as well. With thoughts of Mel actually being my daughter, I fell asleep a few minutes later.

-The next morning-

** Melanie's POV**

I woke up to the noise of the TV, Randy's voice and another, and the smell of eggs and bacon. Sitting up in bed, I began to rub my eyes. "Morning Sunshine." Randy said with a little smile. "Morning" I said, yawning. Without bothering to see who the second person that Randy was talking to, I walked into the restroom to wash my face. Drying my face off with a towel, I heard Randy's voice "Babygirl, there's breakfast and I want you to meet someone!" I walked outside of the restroom and walked over to him. "Yeah?" He pointed to the coffee table "Breakfast is there and I want you to meet that lazy bum of a best friend over there" he pointed to a man laying on the bed. With that remark, the man on the bed shot up. "I am not lazy or a bum!" I looked up to see who the man was and was about to go crazy. "Then why are you in my hotel room, huh?" Randy shot at him. "Because you told me to get breakfast for you and your kid!" He shot back. Defeated, Randy walked up to the man and slapped him upside the head. "Jackass." Randy said quietly so only him and the person he was talking to could hear. Randy cleared his throat. "Mel-Mel, this is John Cena. Jay, that's Melanie."

All of a sudden I went crazy fan girl mode. Haha, crazy. "Oh my gosh! It's John Cena!" I put my breakfast down to run up to John and hug him."You're soooo amazing! You're like the best wrestler ever and you're sooooo hot!" John was laughing, hugging me back. "Oh my gosh! It's Melanie!" John smiling. Slightly offended, Randy cleared his throat again and spoke. "How come you didn't do that when you met me? That ain't right." I looked over at him. "Someone is jealous." I did a copy of Randy's smirk. "Shush!" Randy crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me. "Well. if you remember what was going on at that moment when I met you, I don't think this kind of moment would have fit with that." I let go of John and tightly hugged Randy. "Me sowwie if you were jealous." I kissed his cheek. "HA! I got a kiss and you didn't!" Randy yelled at John. John said the same thing but in a little snobby voice, mocking Randy. He slapped him upside the head again. "Ouch! Would you quit that?" Randy did a cheesy smile and shook his head, "Nope."

* * *

Well, things got a little better for Melanie, but disaster soon strikes. 

Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading :)

-Destinedx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and xxwithlovexx for pointing out my mistake. I wrote that she was 12; she is 13 going on 14. Sorry if there was any confusions. It's the effect of writing at 3am before school LOL Sorry for the late update; I've been busy trying to keep up with school and all.

R&R, Enjoy :)

* * *

**Randy's POV**

After Melanie finished her breakfast, the three of us headed out of the room to take Melanie home. I took a glance at my wrist watch and it was now about 10am. We stepped into the elevator, Mel in the middle of John and I. It made me laugh how John always tried to flirt with her. We all knew that the age difference made a huge 'No no' on the case, but Mel looking the way she is for a young lady her age, John would've never guess. Ha, pedophile. Imagining them 'together' made me shudder. Damn that's gross. Who knew John Cena rolled like that? Hell, if he was ever with Mel, why not rape every little girl that asks for an autograph? And everyone call's me a pimp, pfft, I think you're talking about my bestfriend.

The elevator bell rang and we all stepped out of the elevator. "Hey Man, imma head out to the gym. I'll see you later." I heard John say as we entered the hotel lobby. "Aight Bro, later." Cena walked over to Melanie and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek _Geez Cena, she's only 13 for goodness sakes _"Bye Baby, hope to see you soon" he gave her a little wink _God that was gross _I looked at Mel and she looked like she was about to melt. I shook my head and laughed to myself as I walked beside her. "Ready?" John's effect wore of her as she looked up at me we sad eyes and nodded. Melanie and I walked outside the hotel side-by-side with hotel employees giving us odd stares since they were confused from what they saw last night.

Once we got in the car and drove out of the parking lot, everything fell silent. "So, uhm, where do you live Babygirl?" We stopped at a red light as a glanced over at her. "In hell." Her answered confused me _Is it really that bad there?_ I sighed, "Look Babygirl, I know you don't want to go home but I have to take you back. If not, your parents will get their lawyer in my ass for taking you." She sighed herself and gave in, giving me the directions to her home.

**Melanie's POV**

Here we were, right down the street from 'home'. I was about to leave Randy for the rest of my life I bet. Seeing him on Monday Night Raw wouldn't be the same. My seat was laid back as I soaked up in he moment. "Uhh, is that your house?" his voice broke my train of though, there was a worried tone in your voice. I sat up in my seat to see what house he was looking at. I was in disbelief. My house had a car rammed into the front of my house with a fire truck, an ambulance, and cop cars surrounding it. _What the hell happened? _Randy stopped the car and rushed out the my side. He opened my door and I fell into his arms about to cry. "Randy, I'm scared..." he carried me out and put me stabled on my feet, holding my hand. "It's ok. I'm here for you, remember?" he gave me a smile, I knew he was bit scared of the scene himself.

We went under the yellow line, only to be met by a few police officers. "Excuse me, but y'all are not allowed to go pas-.." one of the officers were cut off by Randy "Save it Captain Obvious. This young lady lives here." The officer was a bit taken back but knew that they had the authority. He nodded off to us as we walked inside the house. The house was destroyed. Broken glass on the floor, the car stuck through the house, things torn down, and I could swear I smell blood. I was walking close to Randy as we ran into another officer. "Excuse mister and young miss but you can't-..." Randy cut him off like the last one "We know that already pal. Look, this young lady lives here and we just want to know what happened." I looked up at Randy and I could tell he was frustrated. He wanted to get the answers to what happened for me but people keep getting in the way. "Very well then." Randy gestured for the officer to hold on then looked down at me. "Babygirl, let me talk to the officer and you go check the place out and see if you can find your parents, okay?" His voice was soft and calm now. I followed his orders and began to walk down the hallway.

**Randy's POV**

I got Melanie to leave me and this prick to talk for now. If there was any bad news, I didn't want her to find out straight up, so I was going to find out for myself, then break it to her gently. I didn't want her to get into a shocker and get hurt again, it's just too much for the poor girl. "Sir, what happened?" I asked the officer, reading his name on his uniform, Chief Rahms. _Well that's a tribal touch to a name _I looked back up to the officer, hearing him deeply sigh "Well, early this early morning, around 3am, a car crashed the Lee residence. The driver of the car, Tommy Conan, was found dead in the middle of the hallway. From forensics test, he had way over the limit of alcohol in his body." _I guess that explains the car_ "Is that all that really happened?" Chief Rahms looked down then looked back up at me "Sadly no. Tommy was able to get out of the car then went on a rant, destroying parts of the house. He was found guilty of slaughtering Mr.Micheal and Mrs.Selina Lee with a kitchen knife which seems to be from the residence's own kitchen; Mrs. Lee was found dead in the master bedroom closet and Mr. Lee was found dead in the master bathroom's bathtub. Mr. Conan committed suicide with the same knife in the middle of the hallways, just as I told you. All the bodies have been taken to the hospital for further lab test."

I was shocked. It just broke my heart to hear that. Melanie's parents were dead._ How am I suppose to break it to her? _"What about their daughter?" Chief Rahms shuffled through his papers, looking to see if their were any child records. "Ah yes. Melanie Layna Lee. From my guess, the young girl you came with is Melanie." I nodded "What about her? Where is she going to stay? What's going to happen to her?" Chief Rahms looked through his papers again. "Their family records have no records of any relatives alive that she can stay with. She'll be put up as an orphan." _What? I can't let her be an orphan! _As those words went through my mind, words shot out of my mouth."Can she stay with me? I mean can I adopt her?" Say yes, say yes. "You're going to have to go to court and sign papers first I believe, but until you do so she can stay with you. I'll give you a month to leagalize it."

**Melanie's POV**

Once I left Randy and that donut eating fatty, I went to go look for any signs of my parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" I repeated yelling out there names, listening for any reply back. No replies. I looked in every room but didn't find them. Where could they be? I started to walk to their bedroom. The closer I got, the stronger stench of blood I could smell. It was just horrible. I was afraid of what I would find when I reached the room. I stretched the collar of my shirt over my nose to filter the smell as I reached the room. I found the big closet door open with yellow tape blocking the entry. It caught my attention and I automatically walked over to it.

I felt tears about to rush down from my eyes. There was a puddle of blood in the middle of the closet and it had the smell of Mommy mixed in with the smell of blood. Something horrible happened to Mommy, I just know it. What about Micheal? I called my step father Micheal because I didn't think that I had the right to call him 'Daddy'. He was never rightful to replace my Daddy. Even so, I still felt like I had to care about Micheal.

I looked everywhere else in the bedroom, looking to find Micheal somewhere. As I started to search the bathroom, I was met by a blood filled bathtub and blood smeared on the curtains. That was it, I just couldn't take it anymore. I dropped down on my knees, crying out everything I had bottled up inside. Who could do such a thing? I never even showed that much love to them and now I can never do that cause their gone. Everyone is gone now. Mommy, Micheal, and Daddy. There's no one I can live with or for now. I don't have anywhere to go and they're probably going to have to put me in this horrid orphan homes! _God, please help me._

With all the strength I had, I got up to go where Randy was. He could help, I.. I know he can. I walked over to him and the police officer, wiping my eyes. I guess he must've heard me sniffing and turned around to find me, crying like a little baby. He ran to me and quickly pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. I started to cry my eyes out. "Randy, Mommy and Micheal are dead. They're dead!" He tightened the hug "Shhh... I know Babygirl, everything is going to be okay." _Okay? _"How is everything going to be okay Randy? My parents are dead!" I yelled at him in frustration and anger of whoever killed them. I pulled back from his hug, balling my fists up and banging on his chest. "Mommy is gone! Micheal is gone!" I continued to cry while it seemed like Randy stood back and allowed me to lash my frustration out on him. I felt a hand touch my chin. I stopped hitting Randy and looked up to see him pulling my face up. "Melanie, look at me. Remember what I told you before? I'm here for you and I'll keep that as a promise. I'll make sure everything will be okay, but you just have to trust me." He put on that smile that I always gave into and that is just what I did.

**Randy's POV**

Seeing her cry just broke my heart even more. As much as I wanted to cry myself, I had to put on a strong home front for her. _We gotta leave this place, it'll hurt even worse if we stay any longer_. I held Melanie's hand and walked over to Chief Rahms. "Is she allowed to take belongings from the house with her?" He looked at me then at Mel. "Her room wasn't of any part of the murder so I believe she can." I nodded off to him then looked down at Mel as she looked back up to me. "Mel, go pack your stuff that you need in your room then we'll go, okay?" she gave me her own nod then started to walked to her room.

I turned back to the officer to be met by papers almost literally shove in my face. "Sir, I'm going to have to have you sign these if I'm going to allow Melanie to be released with you." I took the papers and filled them out, then handing them back to him. He looked over the papers, then looked at me. "Mr. Orton, can you tell me what kind of relations you have with Miss Lee since she doesn't have any relatives?" _Oh geez, I wonder how he's going to take this answer._ "As bizarre as this sounds, I saved her from a rapist last night." I could tell by his expression he was a little shaken by my reply. He cleared his throat then handed me a little laminated piece of paper "If you have any information or questions, contact me by the information on my card." Just as I took the card, Melanie came walking out with a backpack, 3 other smaller bags, and a teddy bear. Her eyes were red from all the crying I could just tell. Seeing she was having trouble carrying her things, I grabbed her smaller bags to help her out. "Chief Rahms, we better get on our way now so I'll call about Melanie within a month." Chief Rahms tipped his hat as we walked out of the house.

We packed Melanie's stuff in the back of the car and made our way back to the hotel. There wasn't much of any talking. I heard Melanie sniff and cry every now and then. All I could do was be there for her. "Melanie... we need to talk." I had to tell her what really happened.

* * *

Little odd things going on with John and Melanie, haha. Yeah I know it's gross but I thought I'd start things off with some laughs. Kind of a sad chapter so early in the story, huh :/

-Destinedx


	4. Chapter 4

I had some EXTREME writers block, seriously. Reviews were appreciated :) Oh, and I found little mistake I made in the 3rd paragraph of the last chapter, cracked me up for a while. Lmao.

R&R Enjoy!

* * *

Still in silence, the two made their way upstairs to the hotel room. After a long moment of silence sitting across from each other, Randy explained the incident to Melanie.

**Randy's POV**

Could my heart hurt any worse? Telling her the full story of her family's death just hurt. See if I ever lost my whole family in a day like that at such a young and vulnerable age, I'd just be... not the same. Loosing your family, the picture people that took care of you through thick and thin, well in most cases, it just kills you emotionally.

After a few moments of silence, I turn to see to Mel's reaction. She hadn't moved one bit and her face was just blank. She just kept staring down at her teddy bear that she seemed to be holding on tight of._ Must have a meaning to that._ Kid really did know how to hide how she felt when she wanted to. I let a sigh escape my lips as I turned my attention back to the road, figuring she wouldn't say anything anyways. I was wrong. "I don't care." As soon as I heard her say the first word, I turned back to her as my ears swallowed the rest of the short sentence. She didn't care? How could she not care?! Family is family and... unbelievable."Mel how could you not care?!" I was getting a bit frustrated. I really didn't want to ever raise my voice to her or anyone so innocent, but I was starting to think she was heartless but I couldn't think so rough of her. Like I've said before she's been through a lot and her mind is just probably a little complicating and confusing right now. "Because I don't. Randy, if I cared I'd be able to tell my mom and step-dad I love them but I just can't."

**Melanie's POV**

I hugged onto my teddy, Mr. Cuddle Bunny, tight. I honestly wasn't sure why I couldn't say it or be able to identify my love for them. It was now Randy's turn to be silent as I looked back down to Mr. Cuddle Bunny. "Do you know who I do love though, Randy? My dad." I turned to look at the window as I reminisced about my childhood with my biological father around. "One night when I was about 5, it was raining really hard and I'm terrified of storms-

-_Flashback_-

"Daddy!" sitting on the couch watching the new report on tonights bad weather, Daniel heard his daughter, Melanie, scream for him just as thunder rolled and lightning clearly striked around their home. Alerted, he quickly made his way to her room and sat on the edge of her bed, embracing her into a hug as he could see from the beam of the night light that she was crying "Melanie, what's wrong?" She continued to cry on his chest, speaking in between sobs "The wain scawe me Daddy! Wain ish going to twake me away from you!" He patted his daughter on the back, repeating soothing words for her to calm down. "You're not going anywhere, Babygirl. I'll protect you." Calming down, she stopped crying now only sniffing. "Pwomise?" In the dark, Daniel put on a smile. He didn't say anything but get up off her bed with her still in his arms and carried her to the hallway closet. Taking something out from a hidden box in the closet, he handed it to her as she took it into her arms and held onto it tight "That's Daddy's promise." He continued to smile as he carried Melanie back to her room and sat back on the edge of her bed "Who's is it, Daddy?" He glance down at the teddy bear then back at her with a warm smile "Yours Babygirl. It use to be Daddy's teddy, Mr. Cuddle Bunny, and now it's yours. Grandpa gave it to me and I always held onto it tight whenever I was afraid." He hugged his daughter one more time before setting her back into her bed and laying the blanket over her. "Daddy, will you awwways pwotect me?" he let out a chuckle as he began to tuck her back into bed. "I promised you I would sweetie. Daddy will always protect you." Melanie smiled as she hugged onto Mr. Cuddle Bunny tight and as Daniel softly kissed her forehead. He began to make his way out when he heard his child's sweet voice again "Gwood night Daddy, I wuv you." His smile grew bigger as she stopped at the doorknob to turn and respond to her "G' night Babygirl, I love you too." He creeped the door open just a little as he went back to his news report and she fell asleep still hugging the teddy tight.

-_End of flashback_-

**Randy's POV**

As corny as it sounds, listening to Melanie's story really touched my heart. Her father seemed like a really good father. Mel is afraid, just like her father she hugs onto her teddy tight when she is. If I really adopted her, would be able to replace someone like that? Pros and cons rushed through my head as we finally reached back to the hotel. In a few hours, I'm suppose to be on a flight to the next town. Of course there was no where else for Mel to go right no so I would have to tag her along with me.

I called Vince, telling him the whole story and asking for permission to bring Melanie along. He gladly welcomed her into the WWE Family and made her arrangements that matched mines for the next month. Vinny really is a cool guy, he's a pretty down to earth business man.

Packing my bags, Mel sat out on the balcony with her teddy. She really was a sweet young girl and she did grow onto me. I honestly couldn't wait to see how it would be like on the road with her. I felt like I couldn't live up to her father but I can be close, right? Thinking back, I remembered I hadn't asked her opinion on adopting her. I should when I get done packing. Searching the hotel room and restroom for anything I might have forgotten, Mel's clothes from the night before were on the restroom floor. I picked them up, noticing how baggy they were. She must not be like the other girls her age, huh? I shook my head and a small laugh escaped my lips as I put her clothes into my bag then zipped it up.

Finishing with my packing, I stood by the sliding glass door to the balcony and let out a stream of air. _I hope this goes well_.

**End POV**

Randy slid the door open as he then took a seat in the chair next to Melanie. She didn't bother looking up at him but out at the city below. Randy sat back in his chair with his arms crossed then cleared his throat. "Babygirl, are you okay with me adopting you?" She continued to stare blankly out at the citing, Teddy still tight on her arms. "Why do you need to adopt me when I'm already your daughter, Daddy?" Randy could hear her voice was in a different tone. Her tone sounded younger and blank. _Was she a bit out of it right now?_ He thought. "Mel-Mel, it's Randy." She looked up at him with her green eyes, still staring blank. "Randy protects me like Daddy and loves me like Daddy right?" Randy stared back at her a little confused of how she presented her words with her tone and blank stare. "Of course I'll protect you and if I didn't love you I wouldn't be here with you right now, Babygirl."

Melanie looked down and repeated the word 'Babygirl' over and over again until she looked up at Randy as something of a trance and broken through her. "Randy, what did I just say?" She was a bit confused on what was going on. "Babygirl about 17 times." He cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Mel-Mel are you okay?" She shrugged "The last thing I remembered was staring down at the cars go by down in the city, then I started to remember how Daddy would always take me to work then I got lost once and then everything went blank." Randy looked at her with a confused look. She looked down as a tear slipped out of her eyes and down her face. "Randy I'm.. I'm breaking down." Mel began to sob as he quickly got up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and repeating soothing words. "Babygirl I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to you. I told you I love and I'll protect you with my life if I have to." Her sobs started slowing down, her grip around Mr. Cuddle Bunny got tighter. "You can adopt me Randy. You're the only person I have right now and I don't want to be alone."

Randy nodded as she had answered his question from the beginning of the conversation. He tighten his hug around her for moment, rubbing her arm then let go and looked at her. "Go wash your face, then we'll head out to the airport and meet Cena there." She nodded, wiping her eyes as she got up and did what he said with him following her back into the hotel room.

-_At the airport_-

**John's POV**

_Where's Randy?_ I looked around to see if there was any signs of him. _Speak of the devil._ There he came in walking with a slight surprise of his young little lady, both with there bags in their hands and over their shoulders as I noticed a little teddy bear under Melanie's arm. I found myself smirking as I remembered earlier that day how I was around her. Yeah, I knew she was much younger than me but I wanted to get her to smile. Randy told me about what happen while she was sleeping this morning so I wanted to ease any present tension. I never told Randy my plan so I knew he was a little freaked. Man, Orton just couldn't get with the plan sometimes.

As they approached me, I smiled. "Hey there Orton's." Randy kind of gave me this glare as he got in line with Melanie to check in. I looked at Melanie and she seemed a little off. I wasn't sure and shouldn't be judging anything so I shrugged it off. Orton would tell me sooner or later anyways. The guy was my bestfriend, of course he'd tell me. I got in line behind them, thinking about of a few 'maybe scenarios' Orton would hopefully present him with later.

**Melanie's POV**

I was still a bit off but I was feeling better. What had happened back at he hotel balcony was sort of bizarre but I was trying to forget about it. I looked behind me as I noticed John had occupied the space of. He smiled at me then flashed me a wink. I was pass what went on this morning since I had bigger things on my mind. I gave him a small smile back then I faced forward. I really didn't want to think about the events that happened throughout today so I wondered what it would be like on the road with Randy. What would it be like in the locker room? What were the other wrestlers like? I think Mr. Kennedy is cool. What if he's really a jerk? Cody is pretty cute too, but what if he's snobby? I sure hope not. I started to wonder how all the other wrestlers are as my thoughts were broken when Randy placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. I looked around and noticed we were out of line and already checked in as John was walking out of the front of the line also.

"Mel you hungry?" Randy's voice caught my attention as I looked up and shrugged my shoulders a bit. "Not really." I saw him do a bit of a concerned expression. "You haven't eaten since breakfast. C'mon lets go get something to eat. We have about another hour till our flight gets here so we have time." His smile was back on as John met up with us. "So what's the plan guys?" I looked between the two tall men as Randy answered him. "We're going to go eat. Let's go Cena, I know you're hungry, Fatty." I started to laugh as so did Randy. John half punched Randy's arm with a surprised look on his face. It looked a bit fake but If you didn't know him you'd think it was real. "That really hurt my feelings Orton. You know I've been working hard on my Jenny Craig diet!" Randy and I's laugh got harder as we made our way to the airport cafe. Sheesh, I never realized what goof balls these guys really were.

* * *

Ahh, I'm loosing my touch or whatever to a touch that I had. I honestly think this story is going horrible. Oh, I'm also thinking of starting a new story too. I've been getting quite I few sparks of ideas the past couple of months. Hope you enjoyed & review, review, REVIEW! Please and thank you :)

-Destinedx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys! With you guys I wouldn't be able to go on, lol. Y'all are my motivation :)

So how bout we get on to Round 5 now, shall we? R&R Enjoy! :)

* * *

**John's POV**

Here I sat across the cafe table with 'The Legend Killer', my hands together as I stared down watching my thumbs twiddle while I listened to Randy tell me about what had happened once I left the pair earlier this morning. Mel had ordered herself and us a few things then she went off into the restroom. I really never liked hearing things like that, especially when it happened to someone so young.

After a few moments of silence between us, I opened my mouth as I digested Randy words over and over again "So you're going to adopt her, Orton?" I looked up from my hands to Randy to read what he was feeling. "Well... yeah. Melanie has no one else and I really care for her." I saw Randy smile as I watched him turn his attention to something else. I turned to see what he was looking at as I saw Mel coming out of the restroom and back up to the cafe counter. A smile crept across my face as I turned back to my bestfriend. "Melanie Orton; nice ring?" Randy chuckled, shaking his head. "Nawh Brah, Melanie Layna Lee Orton." His same chuckled escaped my lips "What a stalker." Of course I was joking, Orton knew. "Ha, coming from the pedophile?" He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms with his eyebrow playfully cocked. "Bro I was just trying to get her to smile, that's all." Orton shook his head again as another batch of chuckles came through his lips. "Yeah, I'm sure." I had opened my mouth to retaliate until Melanie laid the tray down on the table. I looked up at her and noticed her, somewhat angered, expression.

**Melanie's POV**

Laying the tray down on the table, I immediately sat next to Randy. I crossed my arms, frustrated, then felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to see Randy looking back down at me with a worried look. "Hey, what's wrong Babygirl?" I shook my head and played a small laugh. "The stupid lady at the counter is just giving me attitude that's all." Randy's eyebrow cocked then I looked over at John, remembering he was present, and he had the same look on his face as Randy. "Why would she do that?" Another small laugh escaped my lips "I guess she'd spot me come in with you guys and knew we were all together. Well I was paying for the food and I accidentally gave her short a few bucks. So she's counting them then gives me some kind of freakin' death glare when she's done! I gave her this confused look then she shot this hideous obnoxious look back. So she's like "Oh, so little miss Bigshot Server thinks she can be some cheap ass just because she's serving some hotshot meatheads?" She really pissed me off with that line so I threw the rest of what I had at her then snatched the tray and came back here." _I swear that lady really pissed me off. _I have something of a temper on my off days.

I looked between the two men to see what they thought about my incident. John was the first to speak, shaking his head. "I never liked airport staff." I then turned to Randy to see if he would say anything. Instead, I heard him snicker and saw him give the lady back behind the counter an obnoxious look of his own. "Yeah, she can kiss my ass." Randy shot his attention at me. "Hey, watch your mouth Mel!" I immediately looked down then grabbed a curly fry from the tray and popped it in my mouth, chewing it as I hoped he wouldn't continue to yell at me. I swallowed and noticed he didn't say anything. I kept looking down as I spoke up. "I-I'm sorry." Looking up, I saw Randy's expression grow sorry then a slight smile grew. "It's alright babe, just watch your language. Okay?" I smiled, nodding my head.

I was glad that Randy wasn't mad or anything at me. He's really nice and patient with me for the most part. Randy would be a great father and honestly, I hope he ends up being mines. Remembering back at the house, Randy said he would adopt me. He's the only one I really have now. Well, and John who's kind of feeling more like a mother figure now. Haha, I shook my head with a playful smile across my lips as I stared out of the cafe and through the giant windows revealing planes landing, lifting off, and loading. How bout more like.. an Uncle? Yeah, that fits much better.

My train of thought was broken as I felt Randy budge me with his shoulder a bit as I looked up at him to see a curly fry hanging out of his mouth and a soda in hand, he pointed to the food. I looked down at the food to already see it half gone and John finishing his second burger. I giggled, joining them. 20 minutes past and it was time to board the plane.

-_On the plane_-

After taking our seats, I took a good long stare out the window as the plane was about to lift off the ground. I sighed, sitting back in my seat, looking over at Randy seated beside me then looking between the cracks of our seats, I could see John behind me seated with a large man. I quietly broke into laughter as I looked over the large man. I'm sorry, but this guy was huge! When I mean huge, he was fat. Like he was almost bursting out into the isle and onto John's half of the 2 seats. John must've heard me laughing as I turned my attention to him as he mouthed, "Help me!" I shook my head, still laughing as I turned back around.

In no time, the plane was already in the air. Visions of clouds passing by through the window with blue skies behind them. I cuddled up in my hoodie, Mr. Cuddle Bunny in arms, as I slipped out my I-Pod from my hoodie pouch. Scanning through my variety of songs, one caught my eye by one of my favorite artist, Vanished by NLT. I placed the earbuds in my ear, then clicking play.

_I'm reaching, I'm reaching for the love  
I lost tonight and I don't know why  
You're right here, You're right here  
But you seem so out of sight  
Its messing with my mind  
You used freak with me  
You always believed in me  
But now I'm incomplete  
But we were meant to be_

The music blared through my headphones as the beat played in the background, my brain blocking out the lyrics as it tuned to my thoughts.

**Randy's POV**

I could hear Mel's music coming out from her ear buds. Not a bad beat. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her. Melanie, my daughter. She looked adorable with her teddy bear stuffed in her arms, eyes gazed out the window. There's something about Melanie that makes me want her to be my child. She has the problems that I want to help fix, the emotions I feel beside her, the personality that no father could resist. She's the one person that I'd do anything for to see a smile on her face and make her happy. Helping her with her life just makes me feel proud. It's only been a couple days but I feel she's something I live for. The things I do for her make me feel responsible. It's a good feeling really.

As my thoughts deepened into how life from now would be like with Mel as my daughter, my trance was broken as I felt and thump on my arm. Melanie was fast asleep with her head against my arm. I smiled again, carefully taking her ear buds out and her I-Pod out of her hand, rolling the wire up then sliding it back into her hoodie pouch. I adjusted my head against the headrest as I closed my eyes. _Melanie Layna Lee Orton, my daughter... _I felt myself soon drift onto sleep as well.

**End POV**

Reaching the airport in the next town around midnight, the trio gathered their luggage as they made their way through the crowd of fans to their rental car. "_Who's that girl? Is that Cena's girlfriend? She's pretty! No, that's Orton's niece!_" That was all they heard and more as they made their way through the crowd. Finally reaching the rental car, they through their things in the back and made their way to their hotel.

Reaching the hotel, the three quickly regathered their things as they made their way into the hotel, to be met by a crowd with the same reaction as in the airport. Managing to get through with the help of hotel security, Randy and John checked in with Melanie at side of her soon-to-be father. The superstars checked in as then they and Melanie entered the elevator. Thank goodness it was empty. With a ding on the fourth floor, Cena parted ways with the pair. Another ding sounded on the sixth floor as then Randy and Melanie made their way down the hall to their hotel room.

**Melanie's POV**

I was exhausted! How does Randy do this every week? I fell straight back on the bed with a deep sigh. "Tired?" I sat up hearing Randy's voice and saw him taking a water bottle out from the mini fridge, tossing me one. Thank goodness I caught it, that thing was coming straight for my head! Randy has no aim. "You think? Is it always this crazy?" I twisted the bottle cap off, taking a sip off the water as he nodded taking a seat beside me. "My advice is that you get use to it cause you're always going to be traveling with me." A chuckle left his lips as he laid back on the bed. I glanced over at the clock and it was already midnight. I turned back to Randy, my attention caught by his voice. "Melanie, come here." I laid back beside him as he wrapped an arm around me. "Do you want me to adopt you?" He asked as we looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, you're all I have Randy." He warmly rubbed my arm, tightening the grip for a brief moment. "Good, cause you're what I live for and if you didn't let me adopt you as my daughter and I'd have to let you live in a foster home. I wouldn't allow it. I care for you too much to let you go." Randy really cared for me. I felt something in me that I haven't felt since the last time my father hugged me. Missing that feeling, my body forced me to hug Randy, not saying a word.

**Randy's POV**

I liked the feeling of embracing Melanie in a hug. Feeling the presence of someone you love is a good feeling and you never want to let it go. Stroking Mel's hair, I smiled, treasuring this moment with her. _First thing tomorrow, I'm going to call Chief Rahms_... I felt a vibration in my pocket. _My phone_. I took it out of my pocket to look at the caller ID._ It's Vince_. Putting the phone on speaker, I held it a short distance from my face.

"Randy! How was your flight?" Vince asked with a friendly tone.

"Same old, same old Mac." Despite his acts and attitude on screen, Vince is a very nice and friendly man off screen.

He let out a chuckle, clearing his throat "So, where's the newest member of the WWE Family?"

I let out a chuckle himself, glancing down at Melanie. "She's right here actually. Say hi, Mel."

I budged Mel a bit, seeing she was a little nervous to be talking to the Chairman "Hi Mr. McMahon."

Another one of Vince's chuckles let out "Please, call me Vince, sweetheart."

She smiled and nodded "Yes Vince. Oh, and thank you for letting me travel with Randy!"

"Your welcome sweetie and no worries, you're part of the family now." He said.

"Well Mac, we better hit the sack. We're pretty tired." I said with a yawn.

"Alright Randy. Take care you two and welcome to the family Melanie!" He said a bit cheery for someone this late at night.

"You too Vince and thank you! Bye" She said.

"Later Mac." With that, I hung up the phone and set it on the night stand.

"We better get to bed, we have to wake up early tomorrow morning." I said as I carried Melanie up to the pillow and set her down under the blanket. "Why?" She said as I briefly got up to walk into the restroom to take my shirt off and change into my shorts. "I have an autograph signing tomorrow and I don't trust anyone else to take care of you." I said making my way out as I tossed my jeans onto the desk chair, laying back down next to her. "Who's going to be there?" I closed my eyes as my mouth opened wide with a yawn escaping. "Cody." My eyes shot open as I heard her squeal. "Cody? As in Cody Rhodes?! He's so hot!" I shook my head with a playful smile on "Yeah, so you better go to sleep." I reached over and turned the lamp off, shutting my eyes again. "Goodnight Babygirl." I threw the blanket over her and myself, her getting most of it just incase she'd get cold. "Night Daddy." She soon fell asleep after she'd spoken. _Daddy? I like the sound of that._

* * *

Woo! I think this chapter was a little weird, but whatever. I tried :) Tell me what you think about everything. Hope you enjoyed & REVIEW! Plz and thanks :)

-Destinedx


End file.
